crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Lina
"I will be the best thief in the world!" ~ Lina, one of her victory lines Lina is one of the four main characters in Crystal Story II: War of the Shattered Sky. She is a Thief who joins D on his quest. She uses daggers in battle. Character Info A noble thief that hates bandits. She aspires to be the leader of the thief guild. She is currently working as a mercenary at Mercenary Inc. (Flash version) A noble thief currently working as a mercenary. She aspires to be the leader of the thieves guild. (Steam version) Appearance Lina is an adult or teenage woman with blonde, silky hair and sky blue eyes. She wear a jade green crop top and shorts along with a small black cape, hand wraps and puttee. She wears brown boots and adorns two satchels around the sides of her belt, which is where she stores her daggers. Personality Lina has a daring, optimistic personality. Whenever she encounters danger, she tends to make jokes while other party members react with seriousness or shock. She works as a mercenary at Mercenary Inc, under Old Tristam. It is hinted that Lina is related to the royal family of Crystalia, but either was kidnapped or escaped (or possibly was kidnapped, escaped her captors, then decided to start an adventure.) It is unknown as to why Lina decided to go off on her own, but it can be inferred that she wanted an adventurous life by joining Mercenary Inc. and accompanying D in his quest, always using the same excuse to stay by his side. Weapons Lina uses daggers. Her starting weapon is Light I, the dagger that focuses on Speed. Her weapon skills are Cursed Dagger, Lucky Strike, and Cyclone Dance. Starting Skills Lina starts with the class Thief I and with skills Steal and Throw Burst 1. History Lina's backstory prior to the events of the game is not outright stated. However, there are occasional hints and references to it throughout the game. *While Lina's past remains unknown, it is suggested that she is the sister of Princess Namina, as she calls her Nina, and because Namina is hinted to be the Ninja which is comparable to a Thief. **Though mistaken to be Princess Namina upon arriving on Crystalia, she could also be the Wind Guardian, as both are theorized to be sisters. **The King has stated that he once had a younger daughter who was kidnapped long ago, which supports the theory that Lina is Princess Namina's sister. **When you ask her about herself in Smalltown she says she likes Mercenary Inc because it is breezy, full of high places and makes her feel closer to the wind which suggests that she is Namina's sister and/or the Wind Guardian. **If you look closely, both Lina and Princess Namina have blue eyes. Their eye shapes are similar, which further supports this theory. *Despite being a thief, Lina discriminates people who steal other's belongings, saying "They give a bad name of being a thief", which contradicts Lina's reputation as a thief to begin with. **On the other hand, D states that Lina could possibly be a treasure hunter, which can explain her ability of thievery. In-battle quotes "Not if I get to it first!"- responding to Kaz "Ready!"- responding to D "Let's finish this!" "Too slow!" "Swiftly!" "Thanks"- ''getting healed or powered up ''"Luck is always good to me!"-responding to Mari "Good! More for me!"- responding to D "Don't blink!" "Nobody blink!" "This one's mine!" "Nowhere to run!" "Let's end this quick!" "Don't fall behind now!" "Don't give up!"-when using a healing or power up item "I am a leaf on the wind!"-''when using a charged attack ''"You asked for it!"-''when using a charged attack ''"I will be the best thief in world!"- after winning "Way to go!"- ''after winning ''"This game needs a harder difficulty!"-after winning Trivia *One of the meanings of "Lina" in Persian is "light" with one of the meanings being "of little weight." referring to her agile and fast nature. *In an initial interaction when joining D in the party, she states, "Two swords are better than one". But upon closer inspection, Lina uses two daggers rather than a sword - so she might be claiming that her two daggers are better than D's one sword. *Lina repeatedly uses anachronisms, with references to things such as hackers, crackers, computers, and even an electronic hacking device for locked chests (rather than the typical lock-picking skill). *Ironically, Lina's opinion about thieves and treasure hunting is the exact opposite of Locke from Final Fantasy VI, who claims that he's not a thief but rather a treasure hunter. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. Gallery Lina 2.png|Lina's cut-scene sprite LinaFullBodyRender.png|Lina-Full Body Render (Rendered and Lightened from Steam Wallpaper) 5584.png|Lina's in-battle sprite Lina by izumi nyu-d6auxdu8.png|Lina - Full Body (Izumi-nyu / DeviantART) Mari and Lina Full Body.jpg|Lina and Mari's full body (Steam Wallpaper) DLinaWallpaperAlt.jpeg|Lina and D's full body (Alt Steam Wallpaper, high quality) Expressions LinaTalk.png LinaWiden.svg LinaCry.png Linablush.png LinaSmirk.png LinaHappy.png Category:Characters